Teddy Bear
by emo barbie
Summary: He didn't want bed partners. Especially not a baby and his nanny. But when they fall asleep during "story time" what in the hell is Sawyer supposed to do?


**Title: **Teddy Bear

**Author: **Emobarbie7

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Sawyer/Charlie

**Summary: ** He didn't want bed partners. Especially not a baby and his nanny. But when they fall asleep during "story time" what in the hell is Sawyer supposed to do?

**Extra: **This little story has been sitting on my computer for a good...I'd say year now. Never finished it, or gave it an ending. That was the main part. I had literally everything done except the last part on how to end it. Which was stupid cause it was literally everything done to "But Sawyer-" at the end. So if it seems rather odd of an ending, it's cause I just finally threw something down to be able to get this off my computer. :/

* * *

_Lost:_

_**Teddy**_ _**Bear**_**  
**

"And when she turned back to look at him, she could see it in his eyes the way he looked at her. In a way that told her all she needed to know without even asking. It was then that she realized exactly what she'd missed...and she wondered why that even was...when it had been plain as day." Sawyer paused in his reading outloud to glance down at Charlie and the baby. He hadn't exactly realized when it had gotten dark, or exactly when the darkness had started to set in. Maybe that had been why his eyes were straining so bad. And he hadn't even noticed when the two before him had fallen asleep.

"Oh, just peachy." Sawyer made a face. Charlie, the baby cradled in his arms, was trying to sleep sitting up, his head bobbed down and sort of tottered side to side as he let out short snorts that jerked him, threatening for him to topple over.  
"Hey, Twigs." Sawyer moved over to lightly sake Charlie, he had no interest in waking the child. On the other hand, he had no interest in having "guests" in his tent either. At least...not a baby and his nanny as company. "Twigs." Swayer hissed as he shook the others shoulder the male grumbling as he swayed again, Swayer quickly reaching out to grab the other to steady him. He pulled him forward, and blinked when Charlie swayed back at him, colliding with his chest. Charlie's eyes fluttered open momentarily and at first Sawyer thought the kid was gonna panic and wake the baby, but he only mumbled something incoherently before closing his eyes once more.  
"Now, hey snuggle bug, I ain't a pillow, dammit." He hissed at Charlie, his hands held up and away as if Charlie were some repulsive creature. When Charlie only moved to get more comfortable Swayer sighed, giving up and letting his hands fall back.  
He watched the male for a moment, the baby cuddled to his chest, and the only reason Sawyer moved his arms around the other to grab Charlie's arms were to make sure they were locked around the child.  
"I thought I'd find you here-" Claire stepped into Sawyers tent a smile on her face, but it quickly turned into a look of shock as Sawyer's hand flew from about Charlie. "oh..." She blinked in confusion.  
"Now, hey, look don't get the wrong idea." Sawyer warned her. "Bafoon sleeps like a fucking rock. And I was just scared he'd drop the damn kid." Sawyer huffed, his cheeks just the fainest shade of pink as he turned to glare at the tent wall.  
Claire chuckled as she leaned down to pick up Aaron from Charlie's arms, the man stirring to reach out to fill the emptiness within his arms managing to grab the closest thing to him, Sawyer's arm, and cuddling it.  
Claire only giggled. "What are you some fuckin school girl?" Swayer spat as she turned to leave the tent. "Hey, hey!" She paused to look back at him. "You're not just gonna leave him here!" Swayer spat.

"Why not?" Claire grinned. "You two look so comfy."  
"HEY!" He hissed out, calling out again but Claire had already left.

It was later into the night when Aaron's faint cries stir up the silent night. And Charlie jerked away, looking about frantically as he sat up, the name "Aaron" slipping past his lips. Swayer snarled as he was pulled from his sleep. Grabbing the others collar before he could go into a full blown panic. "The damn kid's fine, Teddy Bear." He huffed pulling the kid back down to the floor of the tent where he had managed to finally maneuver himself and the male after he refused to let Sawyers arm go.  
"What?" Charlie seemed to finally take in the situation he was in. "Sawy-"  
"Look, Rockstar-" He hissed his eyes still closed. "I need at least eight hours of beauty sleep and if you don't let me get that. Their going to be finding your body in the morning." He snarled one arm pinning Charlie down, wrapped about him.  
Charlie automatically shut his mouth, tensing under the other as he turned to look at him. "But. Sawyer-"  
"Charlie." Sawyer warned, growling low like an agitated dog. The use of his name was enough to justify that he wasn't joking anymore, and whether he wanted to or not...

"Goodnight.." Charlie whispered awkwardly.

"Fuck up." Was the curt reply, a mix of Fuck off and shut up.

He was stuck being Sawyer's teddy bear for a night.


End file.
